A votre service
by Jiika Az
Summary: OS(UA)- Il était un serviteur, lui était son maître... Peut-on réellement aller contre les titres et refuser notre héritage ? Quel va être leur choix ? Un geste, un regard, le tout est de savoir si cela en vaut la peine ! Drama avec une touche de fluff. Parfois la beauté d'un moment est plus appréciable quand il éphémère !


**Bien le bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voilà à nouveau avec un tout nouveau fandom assez récent pour tout vous dire. Il faut dire la sortie de Fantastic Beasts ne remonte pas à si longtemps que ça. Je me rappelle encore ce moment de pure joie quand j'ai vu Newt Scrammenter prendre vie sur l'écran. Un nouveau volet de cet univers qui a fasciné et fascine toujours les enfants que nous sommes.**

 **Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas de cet incroyable Hufflepuff dont la danse de séduction restera sans doute à jamais dans ma mémoire (j'ai fini par terre c'est à dire XD) mais bien ces deux personnages masculins qui étaient destinés à se retrouver stars de nos fanfictions ! Et pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas compris, je parle bien entendu de Graves et Crédence. Il a suffit de les voir ensemble une fois pour comprendre qu'ils étaient juste parfaits. Et ce ne sera donc pas ma seule fic sur eux.**

 **Bon je fais trop de blabla et pas assez d'histoires donc je vais simplement repréciser que ceci est un UA et que je dois mon inspiration première à une de mes amies qui a créé un GIF sur eux et que j'ai aimé au point d'inventer ce petit OS. Si vous voulez le retrouvez ainsi que beaucoup d'autres œuvres leur rendant hommage elle est sur tumblr et son nom est glassescomplex.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

 **A votre service**

\- Monsieur Credence, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le jeune aristocrate observa l'homme qui venait de s'agenouiller devant lui. Ses cheveux de jais étaient retenus en arrière, libérant son front clair. Il se tenait droit, sa haute silhouette ne semblant pas vraiment diminuée par sa posture. Il avait toujours cette grâce et élégance qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes malgré son rang. Il était admirable et Credence ne put que profiter de sa vue quelques secondes avant de lui permettre de se relever.

\- J'ai besoin que vous me prépariez une tenue de soirée. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix maitrisée.

Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de mentionner son prénom. Bien qu'il apprécie de pouvoir l'appeler aussi familièrement, le serviteur lui-même avait définit les limites de leur relation. Il était un maître et il se devait donc de respecter des règles de conduite. Ce rappel accompagné d'un petit sourire doux avait suffi à le convaincre.

L'homme se releva et Credence retint son souffle quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se sentait fondre devant ce regard noir et profond qui semblaient refermer mille secrets. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir à travers lui et deviner tous ses plus terribles secrets de ce simple regard. Mais s'il l'effrayait, il n'en était pas moins fasciné pour autant. Un toussotement vint briser ce moment et le jeune homme détourna la tête pour se soustraire à ce mystère trop envoûtant.

\- Monsieur a t-il une occasion particulière ? Demanda platement le serviteur.

\- Mon père donne un bal ce soir. C'est une soirée très importante donc je me dois d'être à la hauteur. Répondit-il simplement, ignorant la douleur qui lui nouait l'estomac à cette idée.

\- Si je peux me permettre, je pense savoir ce qui vous sierras le mieux. Proposa t-il avant de disparaître, son costume à queue flottant légèrement derrière lui.

Credence aurait aimé soupirer devant cette image. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il était un Lord et il était tenu de se comporter comme tel. D'où la raison de ce bal. Il se doutait parfaitement que sa mère ne comptait pas se contenter de danses et de champagne. Elle avait toujours une idée derrière la tête et il n'en attendait pas moins de cette vieille aigrie. Tout ceci lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne se permettait de le montrer mais encore une fois il n'avait pas le choix. L'avait-il jamais eu ?

Le bruit de talons qui résonnaient dans le couloir le ramena dans le présent et il put constater que le serviteur se tenait à nouveau là, droit et fier. Il tenait un costume simple mais élégant dans les teintes émeraudes qui sans nul doute ferait ressortir la peau blanche et les cheveux noirs de son maître. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme en face de lui et discerna une lueur d'appréciation dans ses yeux sombres qui lui confirma sa pensée. Ce costume serait parfait.

\- Ce sera tout, merci. Confirma-t-il à haute voix tandis que le serviteur déposait le vêtement sur son lit.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent dans un toucher presque involontaire. Mais ils savaient tous deux que c'était tellement plus que cela. C'était un abandon. Un interdit. Une délicieuse torture. Ils touchaient littéralement du bout des doigts un désir qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais. Mais ce moment ne dura pas et bientôt, trop tôt, le serviteur s'éloigna. Un froid glacial envahit le jeune homme alors qu'il le voyait partir.

\- Graves. Interpella l'aristocrate.

L'homme se retourna sans un mot. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette chétive du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci semblait perdu et sa main agrippait sa veste avec force. Il savait ce que son maître voulait mais c'était le seul ordre qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à exécuter. Se redressant, il s'efforça de ne laisser passer aucune émotion sur son visage. L'autre baissa les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissant. Car il savait ce qu'il en était. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pas le choix de vivre.

\- Ce sera tout.

Sa voix résonna dans le silence trop pesant teintée d'une résignation bien trop dure à accepter. Le serviteur ferma les yeux un moment pour reprendre contenance. Il le devait. Un sourire poli prit place sur son visage et il s'inclina.

\- Bien Monsieur.

La musique retentissait déjà dans la grande salle, s'élevant à travers les hauts murs. La pièce qui paraissait si gigantesque d'habitude semblait presque étouffante remplie comme elle l'était d'invités valsant dans une ribambelle de voiles et de soie. Les différents parfums se mélangeaient et embaumaient l'air et Crédence se sentit plus mal encore.

Il se tenait là, paraissant minuscule face à toute cette grandeur. Il observait les danseurs sans les voir, se contentant de se tenir droit et attendant que la soirée se passe. Depuis quelques heures que le bal avait commencé qu'il n'avait pas bougé de ce coin où personne ne lui prêtait attention. Il aurait voulu s'éclipser déjà mais le jeune homme savait que sa mère veillait. Elle ne l'avait pas encore repéré mais il avait peur que dès que ce serait le cas, il risquerait bien pire que cet engourdissement qu'il sentait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il se sentait un étranger face à cette exubérance. Il devait jouer un rôle qu'il n'avait jamais désiré et il souffrait de cette pression constante à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Credence se laissa aller contre le mur, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un vain effort de respirer un air dénué de toute égocentrisme et vanité. Il suffoquait presque de cette atmosphère trop pesante quand soudain Il l'aperçut.

Vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, il flânait doucement entre les invités. Aucun ne semblait remarquer sa présence alors qu'il évoluait d'une démarche majestueuse telle qu'il n'en connaissait qu'une. Son visage clair avait beau être dissimulé d'un loup couleur nuit, il l'aurait reconnu vêtu d'haillons. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il s'avança dans la lumière, attiré comme un papillon face à cette lumière si tentante.

Néanmoins il n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'une main sèche se referma sur son poignet tel un glas. D'abord frustré de s'être fait ainsi surprendre, une peur sans nom l'envahit tandis qu'il croisait le regard bleu délavé de la maîtresse de maison. Le jeune homme baissa lentement la tête dans un salut poli alors qu'un frisson glacé le fit trembler légèrement.

\- Mère …

\- Mon fils. Je désespérais de vous trouver un jour. Dit-elle avec un sourire qu'il savait parfaitement hypocrite. Je tenais à vous présenter Modesty, une jeune comtesse qui possède bien des charmes.

Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui lui tendit un sourire emprunté. Elle ne devait même pas avoir plus de 14 ans pensa t-il en remarquant des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues, témoignant de son embarras. Il aurait pu la trouver jolie. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient en de fines boucles sur ses épaules, ses yeux marrons qui fuyaient son regard et sa taille menue qui s'accordait avec sa peau si claire qu'elle paraissait presque translucide.

Il aurait dû du moins. Mais dans sa tête, les cheveux blonds étaient bien plus courts et leur couleur sombre n'en était que plus appréciable. Les yeux avaient une lueur beaucoup plus sûre et reflétait une aura mystérieuse. Enfin l'apparence timide et douce s'effaçaient derrière un corps plus grand et protecteur. Il se fustigea mentalement, effrayé par ses propres pensées. Un regard de sa mère le ramena durement au présent. Credence reporta son attention sur la jeune Comtesse qui se recroquevillait sous son regard scrutateur. Il lui sourit gentiment et se pencha légèrement en lui prenant la main.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance comtesse. Dit-il d'un ton courtois.

\- De même Monsieur. Répondit-elle toujours le rouge aux joues.

\- Il serait aimable de votre part de l'inviter à danser, n'est-ce pas ? intervint alors sa mère.

Le jeune homme se figea un instant. Il avait peur de comprendre les intentions de cette mégère qui souriait bien trop gentiment derrière son éventail. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard froid alors qu'il sentait un filet de sueur froide brûler sa peau. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il essayait néanmoins de garder un visage impassible alors qu'il s'inclinait une fois de plus devant la jeune fille.

\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de glisser sa main gantée dans la sienne. Il se redressa et la mena vers le milieu de la salle où déjà des dizaines d'invités. Les instruments interrompirent la mélodie pour laisser la place aux nouveaux danseurs. Un son plus doux entraîna les couples dans une valse virevoltante. Credence passa son bras autour de la taille fine de sa partenaire et laissa ses pas se joindre à la tendre musique.

S'il est une chose qu'il appréciait, c'était ces notes qui avaient la faculté de lui faire oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir, ni de se préoccuper de la jeune fille qui semblait se perdre dans ses pas. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et il la portait, l'empêchant de perdre le fil. Sans s'en rendre compte, il accélérait chaque fois un peu plus. Il voulait oublier. Arrêter de penser. Arrêter d'obéir. Arrêter de vivre sans lui…

Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit un regard poser sur lui. L'homme au masque se tenait devant lui, ses yeux noirs fixés sur lui. Si beau, il émanait de lui une force qui l'attirait désespérément. Tout lui parut soudain dérisoire. Lui qui se tenait là à valser, ce bal qui n'en finissait pas et pire encore cette jeune fille qui se laissait de plus en plus aller dans ses bras. Il n'était pas à sa place.

La musique s'arrêta. Credence n'avait pas remarqué qu'autant de temps se soit écoulé mais il n'y réfléchit pas davantage. D'une courbette rapide, il abandonna sa cavalière et perça la foule à la recherche d'une ombre noire. Il crut l'apercevoir à côté de la cheminée mais à peine s'y était-il rendu que l'autre avait disparu. Il ne le trouva pas non plus à côté de cette femme à la robe rose avec qui il dansait quelques minutes plus tôt ni près de ce groupe de vieux aristocrates qui se perdaient dans un débat sans fond.

Epuisé par une recherche vaine, il finit par passer les grandes vitres pour s'échapper de cette atmosphère bien trop étouffante à son goût. Il savoura le vent frais qui vint s'échouer sur son visage alors qu'il se perdait dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Seul sur ce balcon, il se sentait à nouveau respirer. Ses épaules de détendirent et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

Un souffle chaud vint caresser sa nuque et le temps s'arrêta. La musique ne parvenait plus jusqu'à ses oreilles, trop occupé qu'il était à écouter cette respiration mesurée et calme. Il n'osait pas se laisser aller contre ce corps chaleureux qu'il sentait derrière lui néanmoins lorsqu'une main gantée se saisit de la sienne, il ne put que sourire d'un air rassuré.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et même s'il ne pouvait sentir la douce texture de sa peau, il se laissa aller à cette délicieuse nouveauté. Il se sentait étrangement grisée par cette sensation qu'il découvrait avec des frissons de plaisir. Credence aurait aimé que ce moment dure encore un instant si ce n'est pour toujours tandis que l'autre reculait et sa main abandonnait la sienne.

Il se sentit trembler à cette perte et quelques larmes menacèrent de s'emparer de ses yeux mais l'homme qui venait d'apparaître devant lui le fit se figer. Sur ce balcon, loin de tout, entourés par la nuit toujours plus profonde, l'homme au masque le fixait sans bouger. Le jeune aristocrate lui-même semblait retenir sa respiration de peur qu'un quelconque mouvement ne brise ce rêve à jamais. L'inconnu ne paraissait pas vraiment enclin à s'avancer ou faire quoi que ce soit et Credence ressentit soudainement une grosse bouffée de colère.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient. Des années qu'il était tombé sous le charme sombre de cet homme plein de mystères. Des années qu'il était resté là à se dire que jamais il ne pourrait atteindre cet être majestueux. Et le voilà qui se tenait en face de lui. Il n'aurait qu'à tendre le bras pour pouvoir le toucher mais l'homme ne bougeait pas. Comme toujours. Et Credence n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement sourde.

Aucune réponse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Insista-t-il.

Stoïque, il continuait de le dévisager en silence.

\- Assez ! S'écria alors le jeune homme, des larmes furieuses striant ses joues trop pâles. Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? Quel est le but de ta présence ici ? J'ai des responsabilités que je me dois d'assumer que je le veuille ou non. Toi-même, tu as établi que jamais rien ne serait possible. Et je l'ai accepté. J'ai accepté le fait que je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer. Ce soir, je devais m'engager auprès de cette fille et suivre le chemin que l'on a tracé pour moi. Je le devais ! Mais tu es arrivé et je … Je ..

Incapable de continuer à parler, il se laissa aller aux larmes, se sentant plus mal que jamais. Il entendit un soupir avant que la silhouette rassurante de l'inconnu se rapproche le couvrant sans pour autant le toucher d'une chaleur réconfortante. Sa main s'éleva près de son visage mais il hésita. Credence ferma les yeux, anticipant déjà son refus. Aussi fut-il surpris quand il sentit le cuir effleurer sa joue. Il se perdit dans le regard noir de son vis-à-vis qui semblait presque troublé par sa propre audace. Un doux sourire vint éclairer le visage du plus jeune tandis qu'il s'appuya un peu plus pour davantage de contact.

L'homme parut se détendre également et son pouce essuya délicatement les larmes encore présentes sur la joue pâle. Il aurait aimé enlever son gant et profiter de la texture de sa peau mais cela représenterait un geste trop intime qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. En fait, il ne devrait même pas se tenir là. Rester ainsi avec lui dépassait de loin toutes les limites qu'il s'était fixé. Mais … Mais depuis qu'il avait entendu les parents de l'aristocrate parler de cet engagement imminent, il avait perdu toute raison.

Il savait depuis un moment déjà que rien ne serait jamais possible et il avait eu tout le temps pour se faire à cette idée. Ou du moins l'avait-il cru … Pourtant il était là, profitant égoïstement de cet instant unique. Car c'était ce que c'était, ce que ce devait être. Il était un serviteur, lui un maître. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre choix. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et il plongea dans le regard enflammé qui lui faisait face.

\- Graves…

Il aimait la manière dont il prononçait son nom. Comme une supplique… Son imagination s'enflamma une seconde tandis qu'il songeait à d'autres situations où il aurait pu le crier. Il se reprit sitôt cette pensée eut-elle traverser son esprit. S'éloigner de lui maintenant aurait été une bonne idée néanmoins il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

Comme dans un rêve, il le vit d'approcher, leurs regards toujours liés. Il sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme venir effleurer son visage. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il pouvait voir toute son incertitude mêlée à un désir qu'il ne partageait que trop. Plus petit que lui, l'aristocrate se contenta de fermer les yeux, attendant quelque chose. Quelque chose de mal. De défendu. D'exaltant… Il jeta un œil à ses lèvres fines et délicates. Il ne lui suffisait que de s'approcher pour se les approprier.

Le serviteur ferma les yeux à son tour. Son souffle brûlant vint se perdre sur le visage du plus jeune qui gémit doucement. Cependant rien ne se passa. L'aristocrate se décida alors à rouvrir les yeux et il remarqua que l'homme s'était éloigné de quelques pas. Il tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui s'emparait soudain de lui tandis qu'il comprenait qu'il venait d'être rejeté. Se sentant terriblement mal, il voulut rejoindre la salle de bal pour s'éloigner de lui quand celui-ci se saisit à nouveau de sa main.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que vous attendez de moi… Je suis né d'une famille qui servait déjà la vôtre il y a de cela des années et je porte le poids de cet héritage avec moi tout comme vous. Peu importe quelles peuvent être mes sentiments, je ne peux pas trahir les miens. Je... Tout cela doit prendre fin. Je ne peux pas continuer à vous servir ainsi. Je demanderais donc à ce qu'on m'attribue une autre tâche. Enonça-t-il doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? l'interrompit le jeune homme.

\- Monsieur…

\- Peux-tu juste me répondre ? Insista Crédence, les cheveux voilant son regard.

\- Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, j'aurais fait en sorte que chaque journée auprès de vous soit la plus exceptionnelle possible.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire à travers les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Il releva la tête et le serviteur fut soufflé par la beauté de l'aristocrate à ce moment précis. Il semblait plus mature et pourtant son sourire rayonnait d'une innocence sans égale. Il était magnifique.

Je vais retourner auprès de ma mère et discuter avec cette jeune fille qu'elle m'a présenté. Je suppose que nos fiançailles seront annoncées dans les jours à venir. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, elle semble parfaitement éduquée et elle ne manque pas de charmes. J'hériterais ensuite du titre de mon père et je devrais gérer nos demeures et faire en sorte que je lègue un bon territoire à mes enfants. Quant à toi, je demanderais à ce que l'on te mette au service de mon père. Il est sérieux et bon, il saura te donner un travail adéquat.

\- Merci Monsieur. S'inclina l'homme avec respect.

\- Ce sera donc la dernière fois que je te reconnais comme mon serviteur. Déclara le jeune homme, resserrant légèrement sa prise sur la main qui le tenait encore fermement.

\- Il semblerait.

L'aristocrate croisa les yeux onyx de son vis-à-vis avant de se saisir de sa main. Avec patience, il tira sur chaque doigt pour le libérer du tissu de son gant. L'homme ne fit aucune remarque alors qu'il se faisait délester de cette protection. Quand il eut fini, le jeune homme soupira comme pour se donner du courage avant d'entremêler ses doigts avec la main légèrement plus foncée que la sienne.

\- La dernière fois. Un dernier adieu. Répéta-t-il, son regard fixé sur leurs mains jointes.

Le serviteur ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Il raffermit juste sa prise sur la main fine. Il devait penser au futur. Il avait fait son choix. Peu importe que son cœur se serrait douloureusement à l'idée de laisser cette main lui échapper à jamais. Peu importe qu'il redoute déjà de voir son maître sourire à une autre. Il était un serviteur et lui son maître. C'était ainsi et ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Le jeune aristocrate retira sa main et un froid glacial sembla transcender sa paume. L'autre tremblait aussi et il dut se retenir d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Mais le jeune homme le surprit alors qu'il se redressait de lui-même comme animé d'une nouvelle force bien qu'il distingue encore ses mains flageolantes. Il était courageux et il se devait de l'être pour lui également. Il s'inclina à nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous servir aura été un honneur, Monsieur. Déclara Graves solennellement.

\- Et t'aimer une fierté. Répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Après un dernier regard, l'aristocrate se retourna et rejoint le bal sans un regard en arrière. Il l'observa disparaître parmi la foule avec un terrible sentiment de regret. Il soupira. Il réajusta sa tenue avant de remarquer que l'autre ne lui avait pas rendu son gant. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Puis il avança à son tour, se mêlant aux danseurs et à cette nouvelle vie qui débutait.

 **Et voilà**

 **Me frappez pas, ça finit ainsi et il n'y aura pas de suite. J'avais imaginé un petit épilogue mais finalement, je trouve qu'il est parfait tel quel so that's it !:3**

 **Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous aurez remarquer que j'ai changé un peu de style donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis !**

 **Sinon je vous dis à bientôt et pour certains bonnes vacances ! Même si je dis que vous faites vraiment rien fainéants va !:p Faites comme moi allez en cours et écrivez plutôt que de prendre des notes XD**

 **Allez gros bizous, je vous adore !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika Azz**


End file.
